


Power Top

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble butts, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pheromones, Shota, Yaoi, big dick, big dicked shota, big penis, bottom daddy, forced gay, huge cock, little boy dom, pedo, pheromon powers, sexually turned, shota dom, truned into a whore, turned gay, very young boy, whore mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Tommy is your average little kid... hahaha yeah right, read and find out how not normal he is...





	Power Top

**Author's Note:**

> this story was made possible by talking to Twitchy Dragon he suggested the premise to me.

Little Tommy Fisher was a normal boy… he loved playing outside, he was a bit of a rascal getting into things he was not supposed to but boys will be boys, right? 

The boy looked cute and sweet, the epitome of angel… he had light blue eyes, blond hair, slight freckles, a slim, muscular body (for his age) he also had a large bubble butt to the point where he almost looked like he had hips… all this in an 8yr old package. 

The boy looked like a normal boy but his parents looked very stressed out… no one ever knew why. With such a cute little boy as their son.

One day the parents decided to go out for the weekend, so they looked for a babysitter… they only wanted men as their babysitter… no one knew why but that is what they wanted so they decided to get James down the street, a nice guy… he seemed like a normal guy and by all accounts he was. 

“Ok the number for the restaurant and hotel we will be staying at is on the fridge.” Mrs. Fisher said trying to remember if she forgot anything… besides her stressed look she was actually a good looking woman. She was average height, maybe a little tall for a woman, she had large breast and thick thighs that never went away after her pregnancy. 

“He’s got it, Miriam… come on the taxi is waiting!” Mr. Fisher screamed from the porch. The man was also good looking save the stressful look on his face. He was a tall fit, beefy buff man with a very round bubble butt.

“Ok, kid, what do you want to do?” James asked Tommy. 

“I wanna watch cartoons!” the boy said excitedly. So the two watched TV… 

James thought it was a normal place and he was not used to babysitting but he didn’t think it would be too hard, he was just babysitting for the weekend, what could go wrong he thought.

Though a few of the rules he was told to follow were strange… he was not to be anywhere close to the bathroom when the boy was using the bathroom… James thought it kinda made sense… they did not want a perv peeking in on their son he thought. But the other rule was strange, they stated under no circumstances was the boy to take a bath or shower the entire weekend. James tried to think why… it could be that they didn’t want a pervy adult to see their child naked… The man shrugged it off to the parents were overprotective of their child. He was ok with that. 

Nothing happened for the rest of the night so he tucked the kid in and played with his laptop computer before he went to sleep… but that night James dreamed of sucking a thick cock… he dreamed of a cock dripping precum on his hole and that same penis was slowly rubbing it onto his butt hole… he could feel the head of the penis start to push his anal ring open!

James woke up in a sweat, he had gay dreams before but nothing this vivid. The man was actually a closet sissy, and loved thinking of his asshole as a “pussy” it turned him on… but since he was married he didn’t really act on those instincts. That dream seemed to wake up a deep dark need in him because his pussy was twitching all morning. A loud sound snapped him back to reality.

The man rushed to where the sound was… the boy was covered in honey, four, and oats.

“I-I wanted to make breakfast…” the boy partially sobbed, thinking he was in trouble. 

“Look, kid, its ok… let me just clean this up and go take a shower.” the man said without thinking. The boy left to take a shower.

After the mess was cleaned up… James remembered the parent’s warning… but he couldn’t let the boy run around covered in honey, could he? 

It was not immediately but something was in the air… it was not a smell, it was more of a feeling… at first, Jake could not figure it out but as time passed he felt it become stronger and stronger. Then the man felt his crotch tighten, he was getting turned on and he could not for the life of him figure out why… (Tommy was only in the bathroom for less than 2 minutes). Jake felt like something was wrong… or was it just a strong compelling feeling to check the bathroom. 

The man peeked into the bathroom and saw the boy taking off what looked like a wrap on his leg… were his parents hitting him, the man wondered… then his eyes widened when he saw what came from those bandages… it was the largest cock he had ever seen in real life and it was attached to an 8yr old… Jake had always been bi but he had never wanted cock this bad in his life… it was almost a need. It took all his willpower but he made himself go to the living room and wait for the boy… yeah, he was his babysitter he had an obligation to the boy… 

-later-

Tommy was done with his shower, he hated the wrap he had to use on his thingy… it was comfortable and sometimes it hurt. He didn’t understand why he had to do it, he was just raised to do it, he had done it since he could remember.

Little Tommy never noticed but people always acted strangely around him all his life… when he was 3 a woman begged his parents to suck the boy's cock… she offered them a million dollars and she looked like she could have paid… but his parents were not scumbags, they would not even consider “pimping” him out.

The doctors, on the other hand, all ended up sucking the boy's cock and by early 4yrs old he had fucked a female doctor… but Tommy saw it as a game, the boy didn’t know any better. 

Even men would even offer their asses to the boy… and the parents would be mad if they knew it was the boys out of control pheromones. In normal circumstance, these “professionals” would never do anything like that (at least they truly believed they wouldn’t).

Mr. Fisher even caught his wife sucking the boy’s cock when she was supposed to be changing him… so the man took it upon himself to change the boy from now on… he even made it so he had to work at home to take care of his son… there was absolutely no gay bone in the man’s body. But recently being in the same house as the boy he dreamed of sucking cock and getting fucked by them… Mr. Fisher had taught the boy how to wrap his own cock ever since that last doctor incident, so he had not seen it since he was 4… he had no idea that the boy's cock had grown about three times the size it was just a year ago… he would have been surprised it was already 10inches long, thick and heavy. 

The urge to sleeping with his own son was getting stronger so he and his wife were so stressed trying not to give into the urge was getting to them.

Tommy was oblivious to all of this… so he decided since he was breaking the no bath around strangers rule he would break the wrap rule, so he let his cock bulge in his pajama pants and didn’t think too much about it.

-downstairs-

James knew he had an obligation to the boy, he kept repeating to himself... 

Little Tommy Fisher came downstairs…

James knew he had an obligation to the boy… and obligation to get the boy to fuck his pussy!!! 

“Hey Tommy come here.” James said with a smile… the man had hooked his laptop to the tv. “I want to show you something, but you can’t tell you, parents, ok?” he said, little Tommy was never the type to willingly do bad or naughty things but he was always so good that he would feel a rush when he was doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to do… so he agreed. 

What the boy saw was amazing, he saw a girl naked and a guy was pushing his wee-wee into her no-no place… the boy’s eyes grew wide he liked what he was seeing but he didn’t completely understand why. 

“No… its adults call it a cock or dick, and the girl’s “no-no place” is called a pussy, vagina and if you want to be nasty… a cunt.” James said when he heard the boy call the privets little kiddy words.

Then they watched a man put his cock in another man’s butt… this confused Tommy a little…

“Some men like it when other men put their cocks or dicks into their asses…” James watched the boy’s eyes glues to the screen… “Some men even like to call their asshole a pussy.” the man said in a sexy voice.

Tommy’s mind was blown… he knew that men and women got together and he knew some men liked other men and some women liked other women but he never saw it in action before.

“Do you want to try doing that stuff?” James asked after 3 or 4 gay movies. 

“Really?” the innocent boy said… still mesmerized by the what he was looking at. 

“Yes what do you want to try?” James said looking at the boy’s bludge, it looked like it was going to bust out of his pajama bottoms.

“What about that?” Tommy asked. There was a man sucking another man’s cock.

“Ok let’s just remove these.” the man said, pulling the boy’s pajama bottoms down, the boy’s cock sprang out like a toy that was wound too tightly. The boy’s 10inch cock was free… James was frozen with amazement at first but soon he was sucking the boy’s cock like a pro and he loved the feeling of the fleshy tube in his mouth.

The boy even had large balls… they were a little small compared cock but they were still big for an 8yr old. James grabbed those balls and fondled them as he sucked on the large cock. He heard the little boy’s moans as he sucked and licked the length of the shaft, teasing the head with his tongue before shoving as much as he could down his throat.

After a while the boy’s balls tightened up and the man pushed his head all the way down making the boy cum straight down his throat… when he pulled out the boy was still squirting a little bit and James was able to taste his fresh young cum… some even spurted onto his face… the boy looked down and instantly got hard again looking at the man’s cum covered face. 

“Ohh.. already ready to try the next thing?” James teased the boy with a kiss on his cock head… the boy just nodded. 

James took off his pants and his hard 7inches stuck straight out… “see this,” James said holding his cock… the boy nodded, “this is a sissy clit compared to your wonderful cock… you should know anyone with a smaller cock then yours deserves to be your sissy, understand?” James said as if he were stating a rule… Tommy learned well and took it as such. 

James took off his shirt too and he bent over and pulled his cheeks apart giving the boy a clear look at his hole. “This is my pussy… it's for your cock to use, please fuck me and make me your sissy bitch.” James said presenting himself. 

The boy felt powerful making such a big tall man submit to him like this… he wanted to fuck him… and with a little guidance, the boy was fucking his babysitter like he was his whore… these new words he was learning made him feel even more empowered. He loved fucking, he loved being in charge like this he wanted more of it… soon the boy was fucking James deep and hard. 

“Yes fuck my pussy!!! I need you to ruin my pussy… yes make me your bitch Tommy, make me your fucking bitch!!!” James was begging.

Soon Tommy flipped the man around so they could face each other… he loved looking at the man’s eyes as his dick made them moan. James came all over his chest this was his third cum already. 

“Come on sissy, take my wee- I mean cock!” the boy corrected himself, his dirty talk needed work but he was just an 8yr old. 

James could not believe how long this boy was going he came over an hour ago and he still hasn’t cum again… he was coming on his 4th cum already… but soon he felt his pumping quickened and the man felt the hot flood in his pussy.

“Yes!!! plant your seed in my pussy make me your sissy whore Tommy… seed my cunt!!!”

This made little Tommy cum hard. It was mind-blowing, he wanted… no, he needed to do this again. He thought. 

“Ok we need to clean up before your parents get home.” James said.

“but I want to fuck you more… and I want to try to f-fuck my mommy and daddy…” the boy said. 

James suddenly got a wicked smile on his face… 

-later- 

A taxi rolled up to the house, it was later than they planned but it was because it was a horrible trip… they thought being away from their son, the nightmares would go away… but instead, they intensified so the next day they were in a daze and all that happened was, they made a whole bunch of stupid mistakes and their “time away” was ruined. 

“Here Miriam take this bag in and I will take the rest.” the grumpy Mr. Fisher said. He took in four bags… they were heavy so he hat to rest at least once before he finally made it into the house. When he walled in it was kind of dark.

“Miriam… Miriam!!!” he yelled when she didn’t answer the first time. That was when he heard a noise… he closed the door and as his eyes adjusted to the light he realized the noise a sucking sound and then he saw it… his wife was on her knees sucking their son’s cock while sitting in “his” chair.

“What the fuck is gonging on!!” he screamed, knowing full well what was happening.

He was able to see his wife and she looked at him with those “I could not help it” eyes… then she pulled that mammoth cock out of her mouth… his eyes grew, because every time he thought it was all coming out there was more… then finally he saw the head pop out of his wife’s lips. He was taken aback by the sheer size of the boy’s cock. He couldn’t believe how much its grown in just a year. 

“Mommy is my bitch now.” Tommy said with a smile. 

“Now you listen to me, you little shit…” he wanted to say more but the boy’s cock was so massive and heavy that all the man could do was sit and stare… he didn’t even know he was sitting until he began to rub his cock. 

“Honey, how can you call your mom a-” she was interrupted by the boy's cock being stuffed into her mouth. 

“You are my BITCH mommy… understand?” Tommy said grabbing her hair and pushing her face into his thick cock… she could only handle a few inches of his cock but that did not stop Tommy from forcing more down her throat. For some reason, the boy liked hearing her choke on his cock.

When the boy was done listening to his mother choke… he demanded she bends over. The woman did as she was told… “Look at daddy, show him how much pleasure my cock gives you.” the boy with a slightly sadistic smile. 

The women tried to spare her husband the humiliation but as the boy’s head entered her cunt her eyes already rolled back into her head… she mouthed “I’m sorry honey” but soon after her eyes rolled back in pleasure… the guilt she was feeling just made her pussy wetter. She could not help it, she had never felt this thick of a cock before, she did not want to so her husband that she still loves that she was falling in love with their son’s cock. but her moans and face were betraying her anyway. 

The man had pulled out his 7inch cock and was absentmindedly stroking it. he was not even aware he was masturbating. 

“Tell daddy how much you love this.” the boy said in her ear. She struggled at first but every time she tried to say now he would push his cock deeper into her.

“O-oh… O-OK…. uggghhhhh…. sorry Steve but I-I like it.” she tried to play it down. 

Tommy pushed deeper into her cunt, “tell him everything!” he said.

“OH FUCK!!! I l-love it.” she said

“What do you love?” the boy whispered in her ear.

“Uhhhh…. C-COCK!!! I love his cock!!!” she screamed out as she felt his cock push deeper into her cunt. By now Tommy was steadily fucking his mom, but only with half his cock. 

“Tell him why.” he whispered in her ear. 

She whimpered as before she answered “I-it is so thick and… s-strong… OHhhhh… fuck it's so thick I love it so much… I need his cock…” then she realized she was getting lost in her lust with her son’s cock but it was feeling so good.

“tell him more.” Tommy said

“I can’t help it, honey, I am in love with our son’s cock… I can’t live without it. Sorry baby but this cock is like nothing I have ever felt… it is digging into my mind and I love it sorry honey but your cock won’t do anymore…” she gasped realizing what she just said she wanted to cray but all she did was moan…

“who’s cock is better, mine or daddy’s?” he asked his mom.

“YOURS IS FUCKING BETTER!!! YOUR DADDY’S COCK CAN NEVER COMPARE!!!! NOW FUCK ME HARDER SON!!!” she finally snapped and she wanted more… she looked straight at her husband’s face, he looked crushed but she didn’t care anymore. 

“That’s right Steve honey, I still love you but I can no longer be satisfied with your small cock anymore… our son’s cock is just in a whole ‘nother level than yours baby sorry… sorry… sorry.” she kept apologizing as she came over and over again… 

The man looked at his wife and he knows she has never acted like THAT before… and as she said sorry over and over again… he noticed she was squirting, she definitely never did that the whole time they were together. 

As she came she lost her motor skills and she crumpled into a heap on the floor. Little Tommy pushed his mother off his cock and left her there, a cummy mess on the floor.

“Come here, daddy.” Tommy said. Steve stood up and walked over to him… he was surprised he “obeyed” his so easily. “sit on this daddy.” the boy said holding his cock with both hands… it was wet and slick with his wife’s orgasm… by the time the man was wondering how this thick cock would feel in his ass… he has already turned around and the tip of his son’s dick was already pushing its way past his anal ring. This surprised him he was never gay but he wanted this deep down inside him for some reason. 

Every time he had that dream it would always stop as he felt his anal ring stretchered… he did not want to admit it to himself but he always wanted to know what was next… the boy’s cock head pushed through, accommodating the boy’s girth… he felt so weak, he could not believe he was just letting his son fuck him… a small voice inside him was fighting against this, that small voice was telling him this was wrong, that he should not be enjoying being fucked by an 8yr old… at that moment he heard moaning… it was his voice… it was his voice own moaning!!! 

Steve’s wife had recovered and was watching him… this just made Steve embarrass… and the more humiliated he got the more turned on he became.

“I thought my husband was a big strong man,” she looked truly worried, “now look at you moaning like that.” she looked worried but he was masturbating… this made the whole thing more humiliating and made the man moan more like a girl… it was exciting. 

“Ohhhh… fuck… son fuck me…..uhhhh….” the words slipped out of his mouth.

“Oh my…” Miriam gasp at how her man was asking for their son to fuck him… but the woman’s face and her fingers were telling a different story… she looked genuinely concerned but her fingers were furiously fucking her pussy. 

Steve was getting more and more turned on by how his wife was masturbating… then he heard in his ear “this is all the excitement you will get from mommy’s pussy.” Tommy said as he slowly thrust onto his daddy. The man moaned even more and the more he moaned the more his wife fingered herself… he was affecting his wife even if it was not with his dick… this turned on a switch in his head.

“Oh fuck yes!!! fuck me son make me your whore.” Steve said watching his wife fuck her pussy harder… 

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy harder daddy?” Tommy asked The word made Steve’s cock twinge… he didn’t know why but calling his ass a pussy turned him on even more.

“Please son fuck my p-p-pussy…” he wanted to scream it but he stumbled, “fuck it son,” 

“What do you want me to fuck daddy?” Tommy asked. 

“M-my p-pussy…” he stuttered. 

“Come on daddy tell me what you want me to fuck!” the boy said more sternly and the boy began to slow down his fucking. 

“M-my p-pussy, m-my p-pussy, my p-pussy… FUCK MY PUSSY SON!!!” he finally got it out the man looked like he was lost in lust…

“Oh my Steve you look like a whore trying to get a tip!!” his wife said taking a moment to lick her fingers then she diving them back in… hard. And she began to squirt hearing her “manly” husband begging to be fucked in his pussy.

The boy pulled his daddy’s arms down making the man take a few more inches into his pussy…

Steve for the first time, felt a hot flood fill him… he was being bred, the man thought… he could not believe it… the feeling was so hot that he came hard from being seeded for the first time. In turn, cumming onto his wife’s face.

“Thank you, son, for breeding your daddy’s pussy, thank you for showing your daddy was always a sissy bitch... I love your dick son, please fuck your sissy’s pussy son… please.” Steve said fully accepting his new role in the family. The man motioned for his wife to come close to him and when she did, the man licked off his cum from her face. “My sissy cum is not worth using any more honey.” the man said as he licked off his cum.

“Wow I didn’t know he would go full sissy.” said a voice that was not his son.

“When he turned around he saw it was Jake the babysitter.” See I told you all you had to do was say what I said. The man said talking into his phone that was connected to the Bluetooth earpiece in the boy’s ear. 

“Thank you… now I can fuck my mommy and daddy like filthy whores.” the boy said not as clear and demanding as he said it before… 

it was the babysitter the whole time Steve looked at his wife’s gaping cunt and his own leaking pussy… he knew it was too late to go back now, the muscular man could not deny he was a fag for his son’s cock now and his wife was just as addicted… the man fingered his newly minted pussy using his son’s cum as lube… he was such a fag now... but he was not sure.

“J-Jake, can you fuck my pussy… I need to to see if I am really a gay fagy sissy…” them man begged his neighbor spreading his ass cheeks for the babysitter.

-1 hour later-

“Oh fuck!!! I’m a gay fagy sissy daddy!!!” Steve shouted “I can never cum into pussy again!” he declared, “I’m Sorry Miriam baby but you have our Alpha son’s cock,” the man said “I cannot cum from my useless sissy clit anymore!” he declared again, “I have a real pussy! My son changed my ass into a pussy, My son turned my asshole into a pussy!!! and I love cumming from my puSSYYY!!!” he screamed as he came for the 

“I love my new pussy… thank you for cunting my ass son…. I love my new cunt… cumming feels so much better with my pussy… I am a fag I am so gay… I love cock in my pussy, any cock, my pussy feels so good when I use my pussy… I love cumming from my pussy…” Steve began to mumble these things over and over again… he also said “I love my pussy” “thank you for giving me my pussy son,” he said every once in a while.

Mean while his mother was getting fuck by Tommy… this time she was hopping up and down on his massive cock…. with her ass... her pussy was already stuffed full of cum already…. she loved her new whore life too.

“Use you slutty mommy’s ass baby… come on use this fucking whore hole!!!” she begged as she squirted again… this time she passed out. 

“Thank you for helping with my parents,” Tommy said in his innocent voice..

“Don’t worry about it, just come over and turn my wife into a whore like her.” Jake said looking at the woman that just passed out on the floor with her last orgasm. The boy smiled and nodded his head.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my last story in a while... sorry for those of you expecting more... but if you enjoyed this story please leave a comment and a kudos


End file.
